


All Brain, No Brawn

by julliel



Category: The Croods
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliel/pseuds/julliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Guy's ideas didn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Brain, No Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as the prologue. Longer chapters to come!

 

It was night. The Croods and Guy all sat around a fire near the shoreline of the beach. The air was warm and the water was crisp. It was a beautiful night. A giant bird, reminiscent of the lucky prey they got on their long journey, sat roasting over the embers.

 

Life improved for the cavemen, but their manners didn't. If anything, Guy wasn't disgusted anymore and even settled for using his hands though he still used a makeshift plate.

 

He looked next to him. Eep. Who would've thought that a simple trek through the dark canyons would have led him on such a life-changing journey? That a simple torch could grant a destined meeting with this girl?

 

She was the light. Shining. And bright. And wholly unafraid. And... a monstrous eater. She ravaged a rib, some bits flitting everywhere in the middle of her voracity.

 

Guy looked at her with exasperated fondness and couldn't help but recall all they had experienced to come to this point. Suddenly, a dark thought hit him and a hideous weight planted itself in his belly.

 

“Guy?” She questioned him curiously. His food fell from the slack way he was holding his plate. 

 

“Uh, no, it's nothing,” he smiled to save face. He gathered the fallen bones and stood, throwing them into the fire. “I'm just, ah, going for a little walk.” 

 

He tried to ignore her concerned look and walked away from the group. Eep stared after his retreating form, her own food forgotten. 

 

“What's with him?” Grug came up behind her. Sure, all's well between him and Guy, but the two have an unspoken rivalry for the family's admiration and that special place in Eep's heart. He knows that eventually he'll lose. It's just what happens when daughters grow up. He's seen enough of the lives of others before all of their neighbors died. 

 

“I don't... know.” Eep sighed and turned back to the fire. The light shone from her glassy eyes. A sign of imminent tears. “He's been doing that a lot recently.” Another sigh. “Do... Do you think it's me?” 

 

Eep looked up at her father, hoping for an answer she can hold on to. His precious baby girl, how can he resist her? 

 

“Course not. Don't be ridiculous.” He ruffles her hair in the way she knows she hates and is granted her brittle, delicate laugh. “But I'll talk to him, all right? Maybe he needs one of those man to man talks.” He puffs out his chest and beats it lightly. 

 

Eep giggles again, brighter than before. “Don't break him again, okay?” 

 

“No promises.” 


End file.
